1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels as employed, for example, in applications that may require viewing from two sides.
2. Background and Related Art
LCD panels, some equipped with thin film transistors (TFT), have developed significantly in recent years due to their characteristic light weight, thin shape and low power consumption. Many of today's electronic devices may include LCD panels, including computer monitors, laptop computers, mobile telephones, and the like. Some of these devices may include more than one liquid crystal display LCD. For example, flip mobile phones having a closable cover may include a first LCD panel on an inner side of the cover which is viewable when the cell phone is in an open position. A second LCD panel may be provided on another part of the cell phone, such as the outer side of the closable cover that is viewable when the cell phone is in a closed position.
With current designs, while only one of the LCD panels is in use at one time, two LCD panels and their respective controllers and drivers are required. It is desirable to provide an improved LCD panel design which may reduce the need for duplication of components.